For example, in devices, such as an actuator and a sensor, which are used by being connected to a serial communication network, such as an on-vehicle system, an address control circuit for setting an address of a node for connecting the devices to the network is used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-37535 discloses a configuration of an address control circuit for setting an address based on address designation information input after power-on resetting.
In the address control circuit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-37535, when an unexpectedly high voltage (overvoltage) is input from a setting terminal provided for address setting, a breakdown or failure may occur in the address control circuit.
The present disclosure is related to providing an address control circuit and a control method for an address control circuit which are capable of protecting a circuit against overvoltage input from a setting terminal for setting an address and capable of setting the address rapidly.